Capridanos
Capridanos is the nature-based subspecies of Nevedanos that is mainly found in forested regions. Physiology They retain the same body features as Nevedanos except that the tail is now a ball that is clad around incredibly strong stinging nettles while its back-sail is now very reminiscent in appearance of leaves. Its colouration is even more vibrant than the regular species. They additionally have few more rows of teeth compared to the regular counterpart. Abilities It retains the physical abilities of the regular Nevedanos, but the ice element attacks are replaced with nature based attacks, whether its the instant growth of barbed vines, barbed vine traps laid around the battlefield during combat, shooting out stinging nettles, spitting out globs of plant mush and breathing a green miasma that hijacks the minds of one within. Attacks Note: has all the physical attacks of the regular Nevedanos, this lists the new ones. Vine Slam: It will slam from one side to force vines upwards from the ground. Getting hit by these inflicts Natureblight. Vine 360 Tail Whip: It will spin its tail in a 360 degrees angle which unleashes seeds everywhere that then create a circle of vines that force themselves upwards before going back down - covering around the brute wyvern in a circle. Getting hit by these inflicts Natureblight. Vine Roll: It will fall downwards and then roll from side to side to unleash seeds everywhere that then send a ton of vines in the direction of the hunter, the hunter must dodge or block to avoid. Getting hit inflicts Natureblight. Vine Trap: It will forcibly slam the ground and then repeat this action again and again before stopping, this leaves up to 8 small holes in the ground that serve as pitfall traps to the hunter, a hunter getting caught are trapped for a few seconds and once they get out, they're inflicted with Natureblight. The traps can last for up to 10 seconds before fading. Vine Pursuit: It will slam to unleash the vines and then breath miasma on them, which causes the vines to move on their own, chasing any hunters in close proximity before grabbing and slashing them before fading away. These can deal a lot of damage - Inflicts Natureblight. Stinging Nettle Sway: It will sway its tail from behind, unleashing stinging nettle projectiles from behind. Inflicts Paralysis. Stinging Nettle Shootout: It will face its upwards to the front of it and then rail down a ton of stinging nettles in similar fashion to a minigun before stopping. Getting hit by one inflicts Paralysis. Stinging Nettle Slam: It will slam its tail which unleashes stinging nettle projectiles in a 360 degrees angle. Inflicts Paralysis. Miasma Breath: It breathes out a green miasma in front of it before the miasma fades away. Inflicts Confusion. Miasma Spreadout: Sometimes, as its breathing the miasma, it will whip its tail around to send the miasma cloud across other parts of the area. Glob Spit: It will spit out a large glob of plant mush that sticks on the ground for 5 seconds. Getting caught in this inflicts Gooey and Natureblight. Multi-Glob Spit: This is the same as the glob spit except it shoots out multiple in different directions Beyblade Nettle Shootout: It will do the rotatory beyblade spin attack in similar fashion to Radobaan, except this sends out a ton of stinging nettles in a 360 degrees angle, reaching all across the map. Inflicts Paralysis. Vine Spreadout: It will stomp and then slam its tail, unleashing a ton of vines, it then breathes miasma on the vines before then continuously slamming and thus, the vines spread out all across the area before fading after 15 seconds. Inflicts Natureblight. Behavior Not as hostile as the regular counterparts die to their average diet and are very nomadic: venturing into many territories - they're however much more dangerous due to their distinct attribute with plants as a defense mechanism, the constantly growing seeds within its back help maintain this rapid growth and effective usage of weaponry against opponents. Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - (Extremely High) - Apex - Legend Main Prey: Plants, Rooted Wyverns, Herbivores, Carnivores Arch-Rivals: Deadly Rooted Wyverns, Forokururu Tracks: Leafdrop pile Habitat Found in forested and jungle environments while occasionally visiting Notes - Permission granted from MonsterHunterFlacko to make this monster: link to the original - https://fanonmonsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Nevedanos - The naming conventions are based on the name conventions for the likes of 'Doragyurosu' and 'Giaorugu' rather than 'Green Nargacuga' or 'Azure Rathalos'. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Nature Element Monster Category:Natureblight Monster Category:Confusion Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Gooey Monster